Iron Man
by Barakanaga16
Summary: Billionaire Tony Stark has his life changed after he is captured my Maggia. The experience changes him into the Invincible Iron Man. Sequel (Of sorts) to my Hulk. Second of Avengers story line
1. Chapter 1 - Stark Expo

Chapter 1: Stark Expo

Lights erupted from the stage. An audience of thousands cheered, military soldiers behind the curtain, soldiers stationed everywhere. Pieces of unknown technology stayed still behind the massive red curtain. A voice boomed across the area.

"Welcome everyone to the 49th Annual Stark Expo in Los Angeles, California! Here to present this years line up of Stark Industries' newest weapons and tech, please welcome the son of the late Howard Stark. Give a round of applause for Mr. Tony Stark!"

The crowd cheered crazily as a tall man with spiky black hair, a tuxedo, sunglasses, and a devilish grin upon his face, was being lifted up onto the stage from below. As he came up, the crowd cheered more. The military Generals in the back were clapping. As Tony reached the top, he was clapping and smiling. He reached the microphone, took off his sunglasses, and laughed.

"Oh, its good to be back!" he yelled. "Can you believe its been nearly 50 years since my pop, God bless him, started this Expo thing? This wondrous event held every year in the most amazing city in the world?"

"I remember years ago when he died; he meant to pass on the Stark name to me, but I was too young at the time. So, the Board of Directors decided to put the company in the hands of my fathers best friend and my second dad, Obadiah Stane!"

He pointed to the left side of the stage and the lights shined on a bald man, also in a tux, with a shaggy beard and cheery smile. The light shined back on Tony. He cleared his throat and continued.

"For tonight, I have many pieces of new technology that will be hitting store shelves in the next year. Mr. Stane will be introducing them, while my best friend, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes will be showing you the weapons we have developed this year. Have a pleasant evening and enjoy yourselves!"

As he walked behind the curtain, the crowd cheered once more. Stane greeted him on the way, whispering in his ear a friendly congratulations. As Stane got to the stage, Tony was in the back getting a drink of vodka, a woman with orange hair, in a pigtail, and holding a clipboard approached him.

"That was great Tony, just like last year."

"Wasn't anything special Pepper. Same as last year."

"Uh huh," she sighed. "Anyway, you have a tight schedule tomorrow."

"Lay it on me."

"Plane ride to Afghanistan at 10 AM, weapons demo at noon, then a visi-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Seen Rhodey?"

"Talking to General Ross."

"Oh, cool. See ya later Ms. Potts."

"Same to you Mr. Stark." He approached Rhodes and General Ross, currently still healing from the Hulk and Abomination fight in San Francisco weeks earlier. "Evening General. How are you?"

"Not so good. Still hunting Banner."

"Yeah, well, have fun with that. I gotta borrow Rhodey for a bit."

"Whatever Stark."

He took Rhodey to a corner and conversed with him.

"So, what do you need Tony?"

"What happens after the demo tomorrow? Home?"

"Not quite. You are scheduled to arrive in a town run by Maggia."

"Maggia?"

"Some kind of organization that buys our weapons. I don't know all the details. Anyway, you are supposed to be with them for a banquet in your honor."

"Why are they honoring me?"

"Something about you being a hero to them and they worship you like a god."

"Interesting. So, see you tomorrow?"

"See ya tomorrow, bud."


	2. Chapter 2 - Pepper's Dilemma

Chapter 2: Pepper's Dilemma

That night, Tony and Pepper returned to his luxurious home on the LA shore. It was a sight that overlooked the sea. The sight was beautiful that Tony enjoyed most about his home. As they walked in, Tony clapped three times and the house lit up. A voice spoke through the house.

"Welcome home sir. How was the Expo?"

"Dull as ever, Jarvis. Any new calls?"

"ABC News and CNN want interviews with you about your trip tomorrow."

"You know I don't do interviews, right Jarvis?"

"Silly of me sir. I'll call them back and deny their invitations."

The voice was Jarvis, a highly intelligent computer system designed to assist him in anything and everything, with the exception of making food. He had been created when Tony first bout the house seven years ago. Since then, Jarvis has been a loyal system and friend to Tony. As Pepper finished the paperwork, she grabbed her coat and purse.

"I'm heading out Mr. Stark."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he drank.

She smiled weakly and exited his home, leaving him in silence. The next morning at 8 am, Tony was watching television when Pepper stepped in, crying into a handkerchief. She buried herself into his couch and continued. He got up and sat down with her.

"Ms. Potts, are you okay?" he asked.

"No!" she cried. "My boyfriend of two years just dumped me! For a stripper of all people!"

"Oh, that sucks." he lied.

"I know!" she yelled. "I wasn't gonna come into today, but I knew I had to." she sniffled.

"Yeah, whatever." he finished.

The car ride to Tony's private jet was filled with awkward silence. His driver, Happy Hogan, was too scared to say anything. He just kept to himself and thought happy thoughts. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Rhodes and Stane, who looked impatient.

"You're late Tony." said Obadiah.

"Since it's my jet, I can use it any time I want." said Tony angrily.

"I'll wait for ya on the plane Tony." said Rhodes.

As he went aboard the plane, Obadiah gave Tony a handshake, who let go quickly. Happy grabbed his briefcases and carried them aboard the plane and soon returned. Stane fixed Tonys tie and patted his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself over there Tony. And bring back so of that foreign sand, will ya?"

"Sure," he said. He turned and addressed Pepper. She began crying again. "Tears for your departing boss?"

"No, just tears from earlier. Try not to get killed over there."

"I'll try. And do one important thing for me while I'm gone."

"Yes?"

"Make sure Hammer doesn't write me an early grave?"

"Sure thing boss."

As he got on the plane, it started up. Before long, it went down the runway and soared into the sky, flying away from view. In moments, Tony Stark's life would be changed forever. When the plane vanished, Pepper turned to Obadiah.

"Why do we put up with him Obadiah?"

"Power has gone to his head. Turned from the nice, playful boy I knew years ago into a rude, mad billionaire."

"Sometimes I just wanna quit, but he couldn't tie his own shoes without me."

"I hear that."

"Maybe he'll change while over there."

"He has about as much chance of changing his ways as Oscorp has of making technical suits."

"Maybe he'll surprise us."


	3. Chapter 3 - Weapons Demo

Chapter 3: Weapons Demo

As the jet flew smoothly in the air, Tony and Rhodes were having a drink while some strippers were dancing on their poles, looking sexy. One was a red head, which was Tony's favorite hair color on a woman. The other was blond with quite big 'personality' and 'charisma'.

"Rhodey, please remind me what exactly I do for Maggia."

"They buy your weapons."

"Ah. If they do indeed buy my weapons, why haven't they used them against us?"

"No idea. Rumor has it that their leader uses them to make his own weapons."

"Who is the leader of Maggia?"

"No idea. Maggia is secretive about that sort of thing."

"No wonder."

"What do you mean, Tony?"

"I mean, if people knew all of my secrets, I'd be ruined."

"Good point. Tell me, how is your relationship with Pepper?" Tony almost choked on his drink.

"What?!"

"You and Pepper. How is it?"

"Fine. She is a good helper."

"Anything going on between you two?"

"What? Of course not! What would make you say a thing like that?" Rhodey raised his eyebrow suspiciously. Tony smiled and kept on drinking.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Of course... not. Our relationship is only business."

"Dude, you're 25. She is 21. It should've gone somewhere after a couple years."

"Just business Rhodey, just business. Plus, I sleep with lots of sexy single ladies. Pepper probably doesn't notice."

"Right," said Rhodes doubtingly.

After nearly an hour of flying, they finally arrived on a runway in Afghanistan. Getting off, they were both greeted by other Generals, including Ross. Behind them, was a massive wooden box with the initials _I.M_. on it. Soldiers were gathered around it, in case of an enemy strike. Tony smelled the fresh desert air and proceeded to the box.

The soldiers lifted the box carefully and ran it to a barren field, away from prying eyes. They took drills and drilled the screws off the box, making sure not to damage the item. Once the last screw was off, they took off the top and carefully carried out a dangerous looking missile. Some soldiers carefully laid it on a platform, aiming it for the sky. Tony stood in front of it, while the Generals, Rhodes, and the other soldiers looked up at him.

"Gentlemen. Thank you for coming on this historic day. This... very hot historic day. My dad used to tell me one important question: Is it better to feared then loved? Now, is it too much to ask for both? Behind me you see a normal looking missile. Trust me when I say, it is anything but ordinary."

"In development since my father told me about it, this missile will make anybody with an IQ of at least one, run for the hills. It is a device with the standard heat seeking system, tracking system, homing beacon, and a detonation system. Once it locks onto its target, the missile transforms into many smaller missiles that cause a blast so powerful, it could lay waist to a civilian city in mere minutes. Gentlemen, I give you The Iron Missile."

The Missiles engines started up and rocketed off into the distance. They gazed up as it flew gracefully against the desert winds. The cone lit up and it disfigured into smaller missiles before landing. A multitude of explosions occurred and the wind produced from it was so powerful, it blew the hats off the Generals. When it was all done, they clapped loudly.

Dust covered the area, making it hard to see. It soon cleared and the Generals clapped even more as Tony gloated.


	4. Chapter 4 - Capture

Chapter 4: Capture

"That was great Tony! You nailed it, man!" said Rhodes while they shared a drink.

"I guess." sighed Tony.

More military officers congratulated him on the Iron Missiles success. Even General Ross was impressed by it. He gave Tony something that he had never done for anyone: a hand shake.

"I am very impressed Stark. Haven't seen anything that impressive since your father gave us tech suit prototypes. Needless to say, no one besides Norman Osborn has been experimenting with them since."

"Yeah, well, ol' Osborn can't do anything about this. The Iron Missile is my baby, not his."

"I agree. Maybe you can make more of these missiles so I can use them against Banner."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Stark. Good job." he left with a few other Generals.

He smirked as Ross walked away. Rhodes came along with a group of soldiers behind him. Rhodes gave a very serious look.

"These soldiers will escort you to Maggia HQ where the banquet is being held. See you later tonight Tony."

"Yeah, whatever."

Nearly half an hour later, they were in the middle of the desert, on route to a town run by Maggia. Tony looked out the window and saw nothing but sand and rocks. It looked so dull to him. A few soldiers were curious about Tony's rumored involvement in the sudden increase on Wall Street.

"Sir?" asked a young soldier.

"Well, the supposed rumor of me and Wall Street is completely false. Most likely it came from Hammer Industries, my rival. I take it you've heard of them?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Stark."

"Then you know that Hammers tech is inferior to mine in every which way. The Wall Street fiasco was handled by him at an attempt to make me bankrupt. Luckily it didn't happen, but Hammer wasn't arrested for stupid reasons."

"I see sir. I've heard people call you a scum bag. What is your take on that?"

"Well, its a term I've heard been used to explain me and my lifestyle. I like to think of it as enjoying life while you can. Let me tell ya, son... I have no intention of changing my way even if it kills me."

BOOM! An rocket exploded next to the Jeep and made it turn on its side. The Jeeps behind and in front of his stopped and the soldiers got out and began firing in every which way. Tony's head was scrapped, blood ran down his cheek, while his protection were coming to. A few managed to climb out of the turned Jeep and get out. The Lieutenant screamed into the vehicle.

"Baker! Stay with Stark!"

The soldier nodded and managed to get Tony to climb out of the Jeep and hide behind a boulder. He screamed at him.

"Stark, stay here!" as he turned a corner, he was shot in the head by a sniper shot.

Tony saw his protector fall to the ground, a bullet hole in his forehead, blood spilling out. He looked over around another corner and saw more soldiers lying dead. He grabbed out his cell phone and was about to sent a text when a rocket landed right next to him and detonated. Tony covered his face quickly and was blasted back a ways. He hit his head against a rock and blacked out. The last thing he felt, was his chest hurting, somewhere near his heart.

Waking up, he was blinded by lights high above. He turned his head and looked around. Sitting on a stone chair was a grim, old looking man with a gray beard and mustache. His clothes were old and ragged. Dirt covered bits of his face. Sitting up, Tony felt an immense pain in his chest.

"I'd be careful if I were you." said the man, who had a Russian accent. Tony opened his ruined shirt and looked at his chest. A small glow was shining out of him and he was shocked.

"What is this?"

"You should know the answer to that question, Mr. Stark. It is a poorly constructed ark reactor."

"I see. And how do you know me?"

"Everyone knows the great Tony Stark. To many, the most famous mass murderer in the history of man."

"Who are you?"

"Vanko. Anton Vanko."


	5. Chapter 5 - A Friend

Chapter 5: A Friend

"Well Anton, where exactly am I?

"One of Maggia secluded prisons. Very secret."

"Maggia? I was supp-"

"Suppose to be attending a dinner in your honor? Nothing but a lie created by them to lure you here."

"B-B-But why?"

"His lordship has enough of your weapons to lay waist to all of Asia. He wants to kill you himself... so I've heard."

"Who's 'he'?"

"The leader of Maggia: The Mandarin."

"What does he have against me?"

"Nothing. To him, you have fulfilled your purpose and he will eventually dispose of you."

"Pleasant. So why are you here?"

"I was once one of The Mandarin's chief scientists, but I was replaced by Chen Lu, who is now commander of the prison. I've been here for nearly four years, much to my dismay."

"What does Chen Lu do as a scientist?"

"He studies radiation. Been doing it since the Gamma Bomb incident a few years back."

"Ah yes... poor Banner."

As he finished, the prison cell door opened and Maggia soldiers wielding AK-47's enetered. They wore black uniforms with Golden M's on it. Tony and Anton put their hands behind their heads and waited. Pushing through the crowd was a tall, muscular, and bald Chinese man.

"Welcome to hell on Earth, Mr. Tony Stark. I am Chen Lu, commander of this prison."

"Let me guess, you came to kill me?"

"Not yet. Lord Mandarin has ordered that you are not to be harmed. For now, he needs you to do something for him. He demands that you build him your Iron Missile. The same one that you demonstrated earlier yesterday."

"If I refuse?"

"His lordship has ordered that you are to be tortured until you say yes. We will keep your head under water, place hot items in your mouth, and so on. Do you still wish to refuse?"

"Fine, but I'll need supplies."

"Granted. Vanko will be your assistant. You have two months to assemble the missile. Get to work." They left in a slow manner and left them.

During the first month, Tony and Anton worked hard on the missile, making adjustments that prolonged completion. On his off time, Tony constructed a small device similar to the one in his chest. The glow was brighter and seemed more advanced. This made Anton wow in astonishment.

"What is it Stark?"

"A more advance model of the ark reactor that is keeping me alive. If my math is right, and it is always right, this piece could run my heart for more then 100 or so years."

"Amazing,"

"Yes," he said. But that is not the big project that I'm working on."

"What are you working on then? The missile?"

"The missile could easily be done within a few hours, but I am prolonging it. Instead, I am making myself something miraculous."

"Our ticket out of here?"

"You could say that."

He laid down some paper and the images showed what looked like a suit of armor.

"A weapon?" asked Anton.

"Something like that."


	6. Chapter 6 - Tony's Plan

Chapter 6: Tony's Plan

"What do you call it Stark?" asked Anton.

"Mark I. The start of something big!"

"You plan on making more?"

"Anton, in my life I have learned one thing: In business, when you have a very good product, always make more."

As he said that, the cell door opened and Chen Lu stepped in with some soldiers. They both placed their hands upon their heads and waited. Chen nodded to a few of his men and smiled evilly. The ran to Anton and forced him on his knee's, aiming their guns at his head. Chen laughed maniacally.

"His lordship is greatly disappointed in you Vanko. He has kept you alive all this time and yet, he is fed up with you. You fail to give him what he wants."

"I've been loyal to Lord Mandarin for many years. I am his humble servant now and always."

"True, but you have failed to deliver him his Iron Missile. At this point, he has asked that I... exterminate your relationship. Permanently." they cocked their weapons and was about to fire.

"Wait!" yelled Tony.

The guards all yelled in foreign languages and Chen made them lower their guns. He laughed and walked to Tony. Examining him by walking around him, he could see the ordeal Tony had been through for the past month. Tony stood there, petrified.

"Why are you so keen on keeping this... useless dog alive, Mr. Stark?"

"He is a good assistant." said Tony honestly. Chen thought about it for a minute.

"Fine." he put his face to Tony's. "You have til tomorrow to assemble the missile."

Tony nodded at Chen, who frowned. He and his soldiers left without a word. When they left, the guard locked up the cell and walked off. Tony trotted to Anton and helped him up onto a chair, and brushed off the dust from the cold floor.

"You didn't have to do that Stark. I would've gladly died for the chance to see you go free."

"I did have to. That's what friends do, Anton."

"The great Tony Stark considers me a friend?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"You don't peg me as the 'friends' type."

"Maybe this experience has changed me."

"Maybe so."

"When I get home, I'm going to change. Change my ways, the way I do my work, and be nicer to my co-workers."

"I'm sure they will appreciate it."

In the early parts of the next morning, Anton woke up to the loud sound of banging metal. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the table. Tony was banging a square piece of metal with a heavy mallet. He put on his glasses and walked over to Tony.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting the finishing touches on the suit. The mask is all that is left."

"With one last hit, the mask was done. It had two rectangular eye holes and one long mouth hole. He went over to the far wall and placed it onto the massive suit he had built. The color was of a darl steel, useful for camouflage in the prison darkness. Anton could also see a flamethrower on one arm and a rocket launcher on another. It looked like a suit of mass destruction.

"Impressive Stark. Is it operational?"

"Very soon my friend. Soon we'll be free! Say, you got any family?"

"Yes, my son Ivan. He's my pride and joy. How about you?"

"Nah. Not my thing, really."

"Tony Stark, the man who has everything and nothing."

"Boldly said. Okay, lets fire this puppy up!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Mark I

Chapter 7: Mark I

The suit opened up and Tony stepped inside. His arms locked into place and his head was a perfect match for the helmet. It closed and sealed him in. His circular chest lighted up and the suit activated. The eye and mouth piece all shined a bright blue. He looked around to get a good feel for it.

"This is so cool Anton! The suit fits and works perfectly!"

"Good Stark."

"Here's the thing: It can only remain activated for half an hour. And once its power hits 100%, the lights are gonna go out in this place, alerting all the guards. Stay behind me and we can make it out of here in no time flat!"

The lights all went out at once and they could hear faint yelling. They stayed still when the cell door opened. The soldier looked around for the two, but couldn't find them.

"Stark? Vanko?" he said in french.

Tony walked up to the guard, who looked up at the blue lights. Using his suit, he punched the guard and sent him flying against the wall. He hit it and laid on the ground, unconscious. Anton was more then impressed.

"What power!"

"I agree. Now lets get out of here."

He used the suits power and stretched the cell door wide open. As they stepped out, Anton grabbed the guards gun and headed to the railing. Guards were wielding flashlights and looking for a power switch. Little did they know, the power was off for good. Using a rocket, Tony blasted the walla cross from his and it created a massive hole, letting in the sunshine. It lit up the whole place and Chen, who was a few levels below, was shouting.

"There! They are escaping! Get them!"

Anton went a different way in order to divert their attention. Tony yelled for him, but he was already far away. Soldiers came up the stairs and fired on Tony, but the bullets reflected off of his armor. He launched another rocket and sent the all over the place. As he walked, the walkway beneath gave way when a rocket hit it. He crashed down a few flights before landing on a stone way. He looked down below and saw Chen Lu holding a rocket launcher. It was still smoking when Chen looked up.

"For your insolence, you shall die!"

Tony managed to get up and drop down the railing, landing across from Chen. Firing continued from above and he looked to see Anton killing soldiers left and right. Before he knew it, Tony saw Chen fire a missile at Anton, making him fall to the cold floor. When he landed, he looked motionless.

"Anton! No!" yelled Tony. He looked at Anton and grew angry. He fired a rocket an Chen, which missed.

"Is that the best you got Stark?" yelled Chen.

"I wasn't aiming for you, Chen." He looked up and saw the walkway above him beginning to break.

Before long, it crumbled and fell on top of Chen, burying him in rubble. The prison itself began to come apart, and it would bury everyone in it. Tony pressed his arm and his armor feet began to fire up. It propelled him high into the air like a rocket. He dodged debris as he ascended and eventually made it out into the sunlight.

He controlled his suit and flew far from the destroyed prison, listening to the sound of it tumbling down. After a couple minutes, the suit began to power down. His half hour was up. As he descended, the suit began breaking apart and soon, he was rolling in the sand, exhausted by his ordeal.

He walked miles into the desert, fearing he would never return home. Tony was relieved that he had escaped, but he lost a friend in there. It was something he could never get back. When he got home, he would make it up to Rhodey, Stane, and even Pepper. He would even make up to the entire world. It would be a decision that would change him forever.

The sun was scorching hot, blistering. He tore off his shirt and used it to keep him cool. It wasn't long before he began to black out. The last thing he heard, was the sounds of a helicopter.


	8. Chapter 8 - Joyful Tears

Chapter 8: Joyful Tears

Tony woke up to a bump. He could see that he was inside an aircraft carrier and soldiers were around him. Staring down at him was Rhodes, who was smiling. Tony rubbed his eyes, carefully got up, and stretched his left arm since his right had a cast on it.

"Easy buddy, you've been through a lot."

"I'll be okay pal. What happened? Last thing I remember is escaping that Maggia prison."

"We found you blacked out in the middle of the desert. You would've died if we hadn't."

"So where are we now, Rhodey?"

"On our way home. Pepper and Obadiah were... sad to hear that you were captured."

"Don't give me that, Rhodey! I've known for years that you guys never liked me. Well, that's all about to change. I'm gonna be a nice guy from now on. I'm gonna help people instead of ruining them."

"Hope you're right. You're scheduled for a press conference later after we get back."

"Good. I got some big news."

"Don't spoil it for me. Just get some more rest. I'll let you know when we're close."

Tony smiled and went back to sleep. He promised Anton that he would change and he was going to keep that promise even if it killed him. Soon, he was woken up by Rhodes who announced that they were gonna be home soon. This made Tony happy because he knew what he had to say and do to make amends to the people he had hurt.

Once it landed, Rhodes escorted Tony out of the Carrier and onto his private airport. Waiting for him were Happy, Obadiah, and Pepper. He walked to Happy and placed his good hand on his shoulder. Happy flinched when he did this, thinking he was gonna be yelled at.

"Happy, you have been with me since my father died. For your years of service, I am giving you a much deserved raise." Happy was speechless. Stane and Pepper were looking at each other with wonder. He moved to Obadiah.

"You have been with my family since dad started this thing. For it, I am appointing you CEO of Stark Industries, while I do my own projects."

"Thank you Tony." he cried "You won't regret it."

"I know I won't." he moved to Pepper, who was crying.

"Tears for your long lost boss, Miss Potts?"

"They're tears of joy."

"Well, because of your loyalty and dedication to me, I too am giving you a raise and 25% of Stark Industries." her mouth dropped.

"I-I-I don't know what to say."

"Although, I need you to do one thing for me."

"Yes?"

"Go to McDonalds and bring me a classical Big Mac. Haven't had an American meal in months."

"Yes sir, Mr. Stark."

An hour later, Tony was in his limo with Pepper, Stane, and Rhodey. She had done what she was told and got them all Big Mac's to celebrate his homecoming. They soon came to a large building housing the Stark Logo and it read: Stark Tower. Happy got out and went to open the door for Tony, but he did it himself, letting out Stane and Pepper. The news crews, reporters, and paparazzi were all waiting for him, itching to get a glimpse of the new Tony Stark. He did a few questions.

"Mr. Stark, I am Mary Walters of Fox News, how did you escape your captors?"

"I shall reveal all inside." he said.

"Tony! John Hill of CNN, how can you describe your relationship with your maid, Pepper Potts?"

"No comment. Now excuse me, I have a conference to be at."


	9. Chapter 9 - Press Conference

Chapter 9: Press Conference

Inside the lobby, it was beautiful. Lights shined above, the leather couches were so neat, even the lobbyists were neat. Tony directed everyone to the conference room, which was right next to the public bathrooms. To many, it was very convenient.

The conference room just had a podium and many chairs, kinda like a courtroom. When everyone was inside, Tony stood before everyone with Stane, Rhodey and Pepper by his side. When the last person sat down, it was quiet. No one made a peep. Tony coughed and began speaking.

"Today, I am here, before all of you and all of America to tell you my story. All I can say about it is... it changed me. I saw young lives being killed by the very weapons I created. The enemy got a hold of them because I was stupid enough to let foreign countries buy them. It was a foolish mistake. One that I will not make again."

"Being held captive by Maggia was a horrible experience. The only thing that made it bearable was a friend. I met a man in my cell by the name of Anton Vanko, who was imprisoned there by the leader himself. He calls himself The Mandarin. I haven't seen him, but I know he poses a threat to many of us."

"I learned that he was buying my weapons in order to create some of his very own. His commander instructed me to build him the Iron Missile I showed off in Afghanistan. Through hardships, I managed to escape, but Anton died when the prison tumbled. I lost a friend in that hell hole, but it changed me."

"Since then, I devoted my life to helping other. As the company has my name, I have given ownership over to Obadiah Stane, my friend. But as one final word from me, I am invoking this immediately. I am from now on, shutting down the Stark Industries Weapon Program to ensure that this will never happen again!" the crowd argued with him and yelled.

Obadiah and Rhodes escorted him out as the yelling grew. They took him into a secluded room where they were less than happy. Rhodey was the maddest.

"What was that Tony? Your company grew on making weapons! You can't just say 'No to Weapons!' You gotta run it by the Board first!"

"He's right Tony. It isn't your decision." said Obadiah.

"I don't need the Boards approval. Its my name, my company. I made it final and now Obadiah will calm them all down in the coming days."

"Why me?!"

"I mad you CEO remember?"

"Crap," finished Obadiah.

The next day, word got out all over the country about Tony closing down the Industries Weapons program. News programs, critics, and even TV personalities like Jay Leno were mocking Tony for his decision. Inside his basement, Tony was hard at work on his newest project when Pepper came in.

"Tony, I hope your happy with your situation. The entire country is mocking you! I watched David Letterman last night and his entire opening monologue was devoted to you!"

"I know what I'm doing Pepper. I am going to help the people I put in harms way!"

"By making more weapons?!" she yelled.

"No... I can't tell you what I'm doing. I'm sorry."

"Fine," she said sternly. "Can I do anything for you Mr. Stark?"

"Take the rest of the day off. Unwind from all this craziness."

"I will. Thank you Mr. Stark."

She was gone in a flash. He got up and went to his central station and began planning. Jarvis was interested on what he was doing.

"Working on a new project sir?"

"Yeah. Put it in a new folder."

"Shall I install it into the Stark Database, sir?"

"No, a private server."

"Something top secret?"

"Yeah, name it Mark II."


	10. Chapter 10 - First Flight

Chapter 10: First Flight

The intense work started the second he created the folder. By the next morning, he had made a pair of silver jet boots. He made them go to just below the ankle. In a manner of nervousness, he decided to test them out as soon as he was done. He placed them on and walked to the center of the room.

"Okay, we're gonna try the boots at 5%, okay? 3... 2... 1... go!" He was lifted into the air by the boots. Tony floated there for a while before gravity pulled him all over the room, scratching his high priced cars. Before long, he landed back down, safely. "That was fun! Lets continue on."

That afternoon, he decided to take a break and go get something to eat. Running back upstairs, he could hear voices. He ran in and saw Pepper, Obadiah, and Rhodes. Obadiah was holding a box of New York Pizza and a glass of wine.

"Hope you don't mind Tony. I was thirsty for some wine, so I drank some of yours."

"It's no problem Obey. What is all this about?"

"I went to New York and spoke to the Board. Even though I'm CEO, they are really mixed about your bold decision."

"Why shouldn't they be? The company has my name, so I can make any call I want without their consent."

"Maybe, but they were on my tail about it and I told them I would straighten you out. Will you change your mind?"

"I stand by what I said. If you saw what I saw, you'd make the same choice."

"I have Tony; on many occasions." said Rhodes.

"Still... I don't want our soldiers to be killed by the weapons I created to protect them. Good bye Obey." he finished as he took the pizza box and headed downstairs.

"Can we see what you're working on?" asked Obadiah.

"Nope!" yelled back Tony.

Getting back to work, he progressed on the hands and arms of his Mark II. Instead of just having plain old armor, he outfitted the power in the suit to shoot repulsor beams out of his palms. Pretty soon, he had constructed the entire suit, including the face. The face had the same two rectangular eyes, but the were slanted upright. It had no mouth piece, but it fit on his face and the 'mouth' kinda looked like a frown.

Jarvis had him on a stool and he assembled the pieces together to give him a full body silver suit. Once on, he got a feel for it, even trying out the repulsors on a few of the glass windows. They worked perfectly and he was mighty proud.

"Jarvis, this suit may be the greatest thing I have ever created! Imagine the good I could do with it!"

"I share in your enthusiasm sir, but there is the matter of testing the capability of flight."

"True Jarvis, very true. So lets try it!"

He stood away from his cars and activated the jet boots and his hand jets. Tony floated in the air, steady as a bird. He laid down and jetted into the curvy driveway before making it outside. The day light was beautiful and gorgeous. As he flew, he could see everything: the airport, Stark Tower, everything.

"This is amazing Jarvis! I love this!"

"I fear that you will be unable to control it sir."

"Don't worry Jarvis, I got this." He jetted even faster, almost at mach 5 speed.

"If only Pepper and Rhodey could see this! They would flip their lids!"

"I quite agree sir, but you will have to tell them eventually. They are bound to notice at some point."

"True. I will tell them when the time is right."

"Sir, my scans indicate a bank robbery at LA National is happening."

"Then lets bust us some thugs and help my fellow man!"


	11. Chapter 11 - Bank Robbery

Chapter 11: Bank Robbery

The flight to the bank took no time at all. From high above, he could see four bank robbers and three hostages, one being a teenage boy. They all looked scared and nervous. The police were hiding behind their cars, guns aimed at the robbers. One cop held a megaphone out and spoke.

"If you let the hostages go, we'll give you what you ask for. It can be anything!"

"All right!" said the lead robber. "We want access to Starks databases!"

"Done!"

"Not on my watch!" Tony said to himself. He bolted down there and landed dramatically, with a fist to the ground. As he rose, the civilians, cops, hostages, and even robbers stared at him. He looked around him and heard silence.

"Let the hostages go now!" said Tony.

"Or what, metal man?"

He aimed his palm at the leader and fired a repulsor. It made a direct hit and made the leader fall back, unconscious. He made quick movements to the other and knocked them out as well. When all were down, the boy went up to him and stared. Tony stared right back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Iron Man." he patted the kid on the head and turned to the cops, who aimed at him. "No need to worry officers, problem solved. Iron Man is on the case."

"Get on the ground now! Now!"

"I saved those hostages and you're acting like I'm the villain here!"

"Down now!"

"Fudge this!" he said as he took off into the sky.

As he flew peacefully, he got a call from Pepper.

"Tony!"

"What's up Pepper?"

"The news! They showed some guy named Iron Man save hostages of a bank robbery!"

"Really? I bet those cops congratulated him, right?"

"No! They were about to shoot him when he took off. Is that your project Tony? This Iron Man?"

"Course not. I'm surprised I haven't thought of it. Sounds like a Hammer toy."

"Yeah well, I gotta go. Reporters are outside with questions about it." she hung up.

Meanwhile, at Hammer Industries, a sleek man with combed hair, glasses, and a gloating personality was turning off his 44 inch television. He stared down a long table of business men and smiled.

"Gentlemen, this is the newest weapon that Stark has made even though he shut down his weapons development program. This 'Iron Man' is obviously a tool that we can use to use against the Commies or anyone else who threatens us."

"Hammer, we do agree. The question is how can we replicate it?" said a Board member.

"I will have my top engineers study the video and they will make a more powerful version of this suit. Trust me when I say, Hammer Industries will be superior!"

"And who will you have operate it should it be made?"

"One of Ross' soldiers: Jack Taggert. He is an expert at piloting anything."

"Meeting closed."

Once home, the Iron Man suit was hard to take off. His machines were trying to disassemble it, but it hurt more then it looked.

"Ow, OW! Easy, I designed this thing to come off."

"The more you struggle the more it is going to hurt sir."

"Ya think?!"

"What in the world?" said a voice. He turned his head and saw Pepper with her mouth dropped, also dropping her clipboard. Tony stared at her.

"Lets face it, this is not the worst thing you caught me doing." he finally said.


	12. Chapter 12 - Stane's Talk

Chapter 12: Stane's Talk

Pepper found it very hard to speak. The fact that she now knew Tony was Iron Man made it hard to even breath. Once Tony painfully got out of the suit, he stood before Pepper, not knowing what to say to her.

"Pepper, I-"

"What the hell?! You're Iron Man?!" he blurted out.

"I know how crazy it sounds, but I-"

"Why?! I thought you were changing! You told the whole world No More Weapons!"

"This isn't a weapon Pepper!"

"The what is it?! Doesn't look like a toy to me!"

"It's a tool. A tool to help the people of the world."

"A tool?! You could get killed! KILLED!"

"I didn't think you cared."

"Well I do care Tony! I care a lot!"

Before he could say another word, Pepper stormed out in a rage. He felt bad not telling her straight out, but he cared too much to say anything. The Mark II suit was stored into a glass vault where he could easily see it. He stared at it and sighed.

"Jarvis, how soon can you make another suit?"

"With my speed, it'll take a day or two sir."

"Good. Make a Mark III suit, but make a few modifications."

"Such as?"

"Equip a repulsor into the chest, put rocket launchers on it, and put flares into the back legs."

"It shall be done sir. Any color scheme you want?" Tony looked around at his cars.

"Put a mix of gold and hot rod red."

"Color paint along with equipment shall take three days to accomplish."

"Good boy Jarvis."

At Hammer Industries, Justin Hammer was busy with papers in his office when he got a call on the intercom.

"Mr. Hammer, Obadiah Stane is requesting to speak with you."

"Splendid! Send him in."

The intercom buzzed and the door opened. Stane walked in with a smirk on his face and sat down in front of Hammer. Justin gathered up his papers, put them away, and finally crossed his arms and directed Stane.

"So, what are we gonna do about Iron Man?" asked Obadiah.

"My team are working on a more powerful version of the suit. Soon, I shall have the firepower to destroy him."

"I understand that Taggert will be operating it?"

"Aye. He is the best when it comes to this sort of thing. In exchange, I am giving $500,000 to Ross and his army, mainly for supplies and soldiers."

"That sounds reasonable. Now, as for you taking command of Stark Industries, I am offering you a deal."

"I'm listening..."

"Kill Iron Man and Tony Stark and his company will be yours. Since he made me CEO, I gave this a lot of thought. Even though he says he has changed, I still hate the little maggot."

"Seems reasonable. Deal!" they shook hands. Letting go, they discussed more.

"So, Hammer..." he lit a cigar. "How do we deal with Tony?"

"I have a special friend who deals in... assassinations. I will let him know I need his help."

"Good," the door opened and a middle aged scientist came in.

"What is it?" asked Hammer.

"Sir, we have finished the suit."

"Good, good! Escort us to the labs so we can see it." they got up and walked out the door with the scientist.

*Sorry for the short chapters. Starting with the middle of Captain America, it'll be longer. Have to post the remaining Iron Man chapters and Thor. Also, I am doing 2 sequels for each hero before I do Avengers. I am also doing Fantastic Four because I want them to be part of it. Hope you enjoy them.


	13. Chapter 13 - Firepower

Chapter 13: Firepower

"So, Dr. Parks, what is the name of the file that it's under?" asked Hammer.

"Project Firepower, sirs."

"Is Taggert all prepped and ready?"

"Yes sir."

The arrived inside the labs in no time flat. A giant suit of armor, maybe near two stories tall was connected up to a computer and it was deactivated. A man with short hair and a military uniform was being fitted into it.

"Taggert!" yelled Hammer. "All ready?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Hammer. Can't wait to lay waist to Iron Man!"

"Be careful though. He may not be a pushover."

"Roger sir! Firepower is ready for anything!"

An hour after, Tony was watching TV when the Special Report came on. It showed a reporter in the middle of LA, filming the rampage of a massive suit of armor. It was destroying everything in sight and calling out Iron Man's name. Tony frowned and went to the stool.

"Jarvis, we got ourselves a real challenge!"

"Quite true sir. Mark II armor is being equipped."

"That's all I need." the suit was finally on and the mask clicked into place. "Lets roll!"

He jetted out of his driveway and scanned the area for destruction. Before long, he could hear the sound of explosions in the middle of LA. He jolted down and floated above, seeing the suit. It was massive. Its body was gray with streaks of red, rapid fire gun on its arms, and a rocket launcher on its shoulders. He crashed down and faced the behemoth.

"Iron Man!" It called in a robot voice. "I am here to destroy you!"

"Not gonna happen, ya bucket of bolts!" said Iron Man.

"No one can match the ferocity of Firepower!"

Firepower aimed its arm at Iron Man and fired his gun. He put up his arms and blocked, but the shots hit him and actually damaged him. Tony was in confusion.

"Jarvis, how can that be? Bullets can't hurt me?"

"I believe it is a Hammer suit sir. It uses energy in its bullets."

"Scrap!"

Iron Man ran to Firepower, his jets boots lit up, hovering him to his foe. He went to punch him, but Firepower grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Before he could step on him, Iron Man jolted out of the way and quickly fired a repulsor blast at him. It made a direct hit and made Firepower stagger back. Firing a few more shot made him back off totally.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Iron Man.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing!" he yelled as he launched a rocket at his foe.

Iron Man dodged the rocket, but the suit was injured a little by the blast. He managed to get up and fire more repulsor shots. When the last one was fired, Firepower made a step and felt immense pain. He had stepped on an electrical wire and the suit suddenly shut down, crashing to the street concrete.

The police around the area went to the Firepower suit and it opened, revealing Jack Taggert inside, holding his head. They unbuckled him from the suit and apprehended him. As he was taken away, he stared angrily at Iron Man. Tony knew that Taggert would want revenge. The military has its ways. Before the chief could do the same to Iron Man, he jolted off into the sky.

"Jarvis, was that Jack Taggert?"

"I believe so sir."

"Wonder why he was working with Hammer..."

"Shall I search for Mr. Taggert's records?"

"Yes please."


	14. Chapter 14 - Board Meeting

Chapter 14: Board Meeting

When word got to Hammer about Firepower, he was mildly upset. While in his office, he got a call on his cell phone about the Board. They wanted to meet with him about his failure to destroy Iron Man. As he sat down in the Board Room, he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Hammer?" asked a member.

"Because I was kinda expecting Taggert to fail. It was a part of my plan."

"What plan?!"

"I wanted to test Iron Mans skill in battle, to see if he had a weakness. He does. His suit is only a prototype. It may be advanced, but it doesn't have enough material to support itself."

"So, what is your plan Hammer?"

"I made a deal with Obadiah Stane. The deal was that if Iron Man and Tony Stark were dead, the company would be mine. So, since Iron Man is in repair, i'm guessing, we have to seek out Stark. The only question is how? The answer?" he clapped his hands and a figure walked in.

This man was over 6' tall, a scarred eye, long black hair, a long dark blue trench coat filled with guns. He had a mean appearance and looked very grumpy. A Board member was confused.

"Who is this guy? Frank Castle?"

"No, this is Sinclair Abbot, a world renowned assassin. He originally got his life of crime started at 17 when he was told to kill a tiger. Since then, he has killed humans and animals alike... for the right price. The FBI, CIA, Interpol, they all want him dead. He has earned the title of Spymaster."

"Spymaster? What kinda name is that?"

"He works like a spy and he is the master of everything he uses. Simple enough. Now, I have paid him $500,000 to kill Tony Stark. Reasonable price for an assassin."

"What about Stane? If Stark and Iron Man are gone, Stane might keep the company for himself."

"If it happens, I'll have him killed too along with anyone else who claims to have ownership. So, are we good boys?" They all stared at each other and nodded to Hammer.

"What about Iron Man?"

"Ah yes... I'm sure my price is enough for both Stark and Iron Man, right Sinclair?"

"No," Spymaster said grimly. "Double it and I shall destroy Iron Man AND Stark."

"Done!"

After a few days, the Mark III suit was done. Tony looked at it was his eyes shined brightly. The gold and red suit was beautiful and well equipped. As he stared, Pepper came downstairs. He turned and frowned at her.

"You're back, Ms. Potts."

"I'll admit that I kinda lost my temper with this whole Iron Man thing, but I learned to live with it. Even though you are this... Invincible Iron Man, you DO know that you can be killed, right?"

"I do. I thought I was done for when I fought Taggert, but I pulled a victory somehow."

"Will you stop this then? You were almost killed and your suit was totaled."

"True, but I fixed it and made a Mark III, which is superior. And can I ask you something, Pepper?"

"Yes you can, Mr. Stark."

"Will you accompany me to the Charity Ball tonight? I'd like a date and... I wanted to ask you."

"Mr. Stark, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes," he said honestly.

"Tony, you are so honest. I would love to."

"Good. But first, I want you to go but a very nice dress for tonight. Anything you want. As for me, I got a patrol to do." he stepped onto the platform and changed into his Mark III suit.

"Be careful Tony."

"Roger that." he jolted out of the house and was airborne.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Spymaster

Chapter 15: The Spymaster

An hour later, Spymaster was walking along a random rooftop, looking out for Tony and/or Iron Man. He had on him a magnum pistol, high tech sniper rifle, a knife, and energized gloves. He crouched and peeked through his binoculars. He scanned Stark Tower for a sign. Nothing. He heard a faint boom in the distance and looked for it. Sinclair put them away and peeked through his sniper rifle. He could see Iron Man coming across the way. Spymaster got a good shot and fired. It hit Iron Man in his shoulder area.

"Whoa! What was that, Jarvis?"

"A sniper rifle shot sir... 50 meters away from Stark Tower."

Iron Man looked around and saw Spymaster on the roof, reloading. He jetted down and landed on the roof, eying him. Sinclair gave Iron man his evil eye and grabbed out his knife, prepared to attack.

"Was it you who shot that? Who do you think you are, shooting a bullet at a flying metal man?"

"I am Sinclair Abbot, The Spymaster! I have been hired to kill you!"

"By Hammer? Figures. Cant' keep to himself. Let me tell you, a knife ain't gonna cut it." Tony laughed at his own joke. He aimed his palm at Sinclair and fired. It made a direct hit and made him bounce back on his back, near the edge. Spymaster jumped back up and threw away his knife, fists up. Iron Man just laughed.

"If you wanna put your dukes up, I guess I can too."

Spymaster ran to Iron Man, all prepped up. When he approached, Iron Man threw a punch, but missed. Sinclair's hit landed and shocks went through Iron Mans suit. His HUD short circuted for a while, but came back online.

"Sir, I recommend staying away from his fists. Those gloves give off a shock that renders the HUD useless."

"Doubly noted. Is chest beam up?"

"Yes sir. Unibeam is ready for launch."

"Fire it!"

Iron Man's chest lighted up and soon, a straight powerful beam of energy erupted and blasted Spymaster clear to the other building. Even Iron Man was amazed by its power. Unfortunately, Jarvis gave bad news.

"Unibeam will be operational again in thirty minutes."

"Oh, balls. Gotta make work with the repulsors." He flew to the other building and saw Spymaster getting up.

"Impressive, Iron Man. Did not see that coming. Let me tell you... it won't happen again!"

"Says the guy with a lazy eye."

"RAHHHHH!" he charged at Iron Man, who fired a repulsor at him.

Spymaster dodged it, but barely. Another was shot, but this time it hit him, bouncing him back. Spymaster was about to get up when Iron Man picked him up by the scruff of his neck and stared. Sinclair spit onto the mask.

"Do you know how long its gonna take to get that spot clean? Why is Hammer after me? Speak!"

"You and Stark pose a threat to him. He wants the company and the power!"

"Figures," he let go of Spymaster and shook his hands, but crushed the gloves while doing so, making them useless. All of a sudden, a helicopter showed up and aimed at them both.

"This is the LAPD! Iron Man... Sinclair Abbot... drop the weapons and surrender!"

"Gotta go!" said Iron Man as he blasted off out of sight.

Instead of going after him, the police men came down out of the copter and arrested Sinclair, stripping him of his weapons. As he was forced into the plane, he knew he would have his revenge. Very, very soon. Tony, on the other hand, had to get back home. He had a date with Pepper to get ready for.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Dance

Chapter 16: The Dance

That night, Tony put on his best tuxedo and waited for Pepper, who was changing in the bathroom. As he waited, he wondered how Hammer was able to make his own suit of armor and hire an infamous assassin. Was it just to kill him? Or was it something else? His thought was interrupted when pepper came walking down the stairs.

Her orange hair was in a ponytail, her long black dress made her look extremely beautiful. The light shined on her like an angel descending from heaven. Her red purse was by her side, her red lipstick glimmered, and her beauty was unmatched. Once down the stairs, Tony took her hand and kissed it.

"You look mighty beautiful tonight Ms. Potts."

"Thank you Mr. Stark. You look very handsome tonight as well." he smiled.

Nearly ten minutes later at 8:12 pm, they arrived at the Ball, where Rhodes and Obadiah were waiting. Rhodes was wearing his traditional military uniform, while Stane wore an old fashioned tux. They walked inside and gazed at the scenery.

A crystal ball hung high above, the dance floor was filled with rich people, the bar was filled with lonely bachelors. Stane went off to converse with a Board member, Rhodey went to talk with a General, and Tony stayed with Pepper, talking.

"So, excited to be here?"

"I've never really been to a fancy party like this, but it's... enjoyable."

"Glad to hear it. How long have you worked for me, Pepper?"

"Since I was 18. Why?"

"What kind of relationship do you think we've achieved?"

"Umm... I don't really know. Maybe a business one?"

"That's what I told Rhodey before I was kidnapped. Come with me." he took her hand and escorted her out onto a balcony.

"What is it?" asked Pepper.

"Since I came back, I've noticed something different about you. A certain shine about you, so to speak."

"Really?"

"Yes, and... umm... part of me cares deeply for you. I hope this doesn't creep you out."

"Of course not. Most girls would, but I find it... romantic in a creepy way." she laughed.

"What I'm trying to say i-" he was halted by Pepper, who had laid her lips against his, kissing him passionately. "Guess I didn't have to say it after all."

"I guess not." she said as she continued kissing him.

Later on when the party was over, he drove her home and kissed her good night. He could feel this was the start of something magical. Over at Hammer Industries, Dr. Arthur Parks was working late on a new experiment: combining electrical currents with different forms of radiation. He had experimented with animals, but it served no results.

Arthur Parks was an ex-employee of Stark Industries when Tony fired him for failing at his experiments. Since then, he had an immense hatred for Stark and anything associated with him, including people. He got the job at Hammer Industries through a reliable source: Dr. Hank Pym, who knew Hammer as a distant friend and who was experimenting with his own material: Pym Particles.

In the lab, he laid a broken cable onto the floor and set it to the side. He began inputting codes into the system and activated the machine. At the last minute, he saw that it was streaming through the broken cable and would kill him if he wasn't careful. He went to pick it up, but as he did, it electrocuted him, sending immense pain into his body. When the current finished, he was glowing yellow, his body transformed. What had killed animals had turned Arthur in living electricity. His head was pointy, his arms very skinny with shark claws, and his body could have two legs or no legs.

"W-What has happened?" he said in a scratchy voice. "The electrical radiation that killed the animals has turned me into... into... a Living Laser!"

*I wonder if you've noticed, but I put references to future characters and villains. I pray you true fans can point them out ;)


	17. Chapter 17 - The Living Laser

Chapter 17: The Living Laser

Back home, Tony was washing his car when Jarvis came on. This startled Tony as a TV screen came on.

"Sir, there is a situation near the Chinese Theater. It appears there is a creature running loose. Origins indicate Hammer Industries."

"Of course! Can't be Oscorp or something!" he turned up the volume and listened.

"We have a situation downtown! We are a few blocks from the Theater and this electrical monster is terrorizing the city! It- It doesn't look like anything I have ever seen, Bill! And no sightings of Iron man yet! We could really use his help!" the creature came to the cameras and laughed.

"Hey LA! This is The Living Laser and I have a message for Iron Man and Tony Stark! Fight me if you dare! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Tony rushed to his platform and his Mark III suit equipped without question. He bolted upward through his ceiling and proceeded to the Theater. On the way, he got some info on Living Laser.

"Sir, this 'Living Laser' is actually Arthur Parks, an ex employee of yours."

"I remember. I fired him for failed experiments."

"It says in his personal bio that he has a hatred for you, anything, or anyone associated with you."

"Splendid. Any special powers?"

"Not affirmative sir."

As he drew near, he could hear more screaming. Landing on the sidewalk, he could see mass destruction everywhere. Fire coming from destroyed cars and crashed buildings. He saw a surge of electricity coming through the lamp post. It exited it and revealed to be Living Laser.

"Sir, it appears he can travel through anything electrical and control it."

"Great,"

"Iron Man!" called out Living Laser. "You decided to show up! Too bad Stark couldn't make it. Guess you'll have to do!" He flew at Iron Man and entered his suit, screwing up the HUD. His face appeared on screen and he laughed more. "So, Stark IS Iron Man! I can kill two birds with one stone now! Your suit is mine!"

"J-Jarvis! Idea's?" he said as he struggled for control.

"Luckily, I equipped this suit with an anti- virus system to prevent it from being taken over."

Living Laser was soon ejected from the suit and looked mad.

"You'll pay for that Stark!" he charged again.

Iron Man went to punch him, but the fist went right through him. He laughed hysterically. Living Laser went into a car and started it up. It quickly raced to Iron Man, who was trying to fly.

"Sir, boots are offline."

"Repulsors?"

"Online,"

He fired a repulsor shot at the car, but Living Laser exited it before it hit and the car hit Iron Man so hard, he flew back. As he got up, he managed to fire a shot as Living Laser closed in and it hit directly, blasting him back and making him short circuit. He got up and fixed his wounded arm.

"Is that it Parks? My gran is better at driving then you; and she's dead!"

"You'll pay for this!"

He traveled through the currents and ran away. Iron Man followed on foot, but was distracted by the cars driving away. As he ran, one car crashed into him. It back up and ran over him again.

"Lady! What is your deal?!"

"You did this! The police were right!" screamed a lady driving the car.

"I'm trying to save the city, not destroy it!"

"Nice try, metal man!"

"The name's Iron Man!"

"Same difference!"

"Sir, boots are back online."

"Good!" he said as his boots bolted upward and he escaped the crazy lady. "That lady was seriously crazy. Now for Living Laser!"

"He has gone to the Chinese Theater sir."

"Then lets go!"


	18. Chapter 18 - Chinese Theater

Chapter 18: Chinese Theater

Upon arriving at the Los Angeles Chinese Theater, he sensed something was wrong. The street was quiet, onlooker gazed at Iron Man, and it seemed peaceful... at first. A crackling noise was heard and the Theaters screen short circuited and Living Lasers face showed on screen. He laughed maniacally.

"Here we are, Iron Man! I have control of a high source of energy in LA and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"He is right sir," said Jarvis. "I'm afraid the only way you can get him out is by destroying the screen."

"I'll keep that in mind. Any other idea's?"

"There is a good burger place a block from here, you can-"

"Jarvis! Now is not the time! I gotta defeat Parks before he takes control of the entire city!" suddenly he got an idea. "Hey Parks! Why run? Face me like the big bad Living Laser that you are!" he began to whisper. "Jarvis, this thing have any other secrets?"

"I did install electrolyzed currents into your fists, but they are untested."

"May be the thing that I can do to subdue Parks. Fire them up!"

His fists began to like up with electrical currents, making his punches very deadly. Living Laser grew very made by the taunt and jumped out of the screen, aiming to try to take over his suit again. Tony let him in, but not all the way. Before he was fully in, Iron Man grabbed Living Lasers tail and forced him out. When he was fully out, he swung a punch and it sent Living Laser flying into a car.

When the LAPD showed up, he knew he had to finish it. He converted his power to his chest and fired the Unibeam at Parks. He screamed as it closed in and all that was heard was the surge of the beam. When it cleared, Living Laser was on the floor, short circuiting like crazy. Iron Man walked to him, palms at the ready. Arthur groaned as his Living Laser form disappeared and his human body remained, badly hurt. The cops surrounded them both.

"You guys DO know I can fly, right?" he said as he took off. From a distance, he saw them take Arthur Parks away. He knew Parks could see him and a vague smile went upon his face. He laughed crazily.

"I will have my revenge Iron Man! Oh, yes I will! Nothing can stop Living Laser!"

"Yeah, yeah, get in!" said a cop as he pushed Arthur into the car.

Back home, Tony managed to get a look at the evening news. CNN was reporting it and it made Tony feel kinda warm inside.

_"This is Jim Hughs with CNN reporting. Just hours ago, the Chinese Theater and a few blocks were in total disarray when a creature called Living Laser attacked the city. Sources claim that he was in fact Arthur Parks, ex-employee of Stark Industries, who up until recently, was an employee at hammer Industries. When Iron Man showed up to the scene, he fought to protect the city from Parks. Many believe this Iron Man to be a hero, some say a villain or even a menace. Police Chief Hannigan has this to say."_

_ "I have been on the force since I was 24 and let me say, I have never seen this kind of chaos. Some people think that Iron man is a hero. They are wrong. He is a menace who destroyed parts of the city."_

_ "Chief, Iron Man did arrive in time to save the city. Why say he destroyed it?"_

_ "He was actually assisting this Living Laser, but when things were out of hand, Iron Man defeated him."_

_ "And what of Iron Man? What are you going to do about him?"_

_ "We are issuing an arrest warrant for the arrest of this armored vigilante. Also, the LAPD will give $50,000 to anyone who gave give us the identity of Iron Man."_

_ "Thank you chief. Well, there you have it. As of now, Mr. Parks is serving life in prison with chance of parole. No word from this reporter, but I do say this. I believe in you Iron Man. I know you will gain the respect of everyone in LA. Jim Hughs signing off for CNN."_


	19. Chapter 19 - Vigilante

Chapter 19: Vigilante

The next morning, Tony woke up to the sight of Pepper. She was holding a wet dishtowel to his forehead. He looked exhausted from last night. She sat in a chair and comforted him.

"I was worried when I saw the news this morning. Thought you had died." she said sadly.

"Come on, I'm Tony Stark! Nothing can defeat me!" she laughed.

"Easy there tiger. You'll tire yourself out."

"Do you think its weird that the city has people who hate me for what I do? I mean, this 'masked menace' is a thing that New York has to deal with a lot. Never thought LA would do it too."

"Well, people do have their opinions. LA has theirs on you."

"Speaking of which, what happened to Parks?"

"He was sent to jail for life."

"Good,"

"Actually, the weird thing was, I called the jail and they said Parks and Sinclair Abbot were taken away by some man to a separate prison."

"Who was he?"

"All they could say was that he was black and wore an eye patch."

"A pirate?" he laughed.

"Very funny." he looked at her in a romantic kind of way.

"You remember last night? When we..."

"Kissed? Yes I remember it. Why?"

"Did you feel... anything?"

"I did actually. And I don't see why we can't have a romantic and business relationship."

"I agree Pepper."

By 10 am, he was out of bed and walking the streets with Pepper, holding her hand. Along the way, they stopped at Stark Tower and conversed with Stane.

"Tony, buddy, do you know anything about Iron Man? I came to realize that no one but you could've made it. Hammer attempted to, but he failed miserably. So, did you make the Iron Man suit?"

"No, I guess there is some other billionaire genius out there making armored suits. Gotta go Obey. Taking Pepper to get some noodles."

As they left, Stane had an evil look on his eye. In a way, he knew Tony was involved with Iron Man and he would find out, even if it meant hurting people. In an old warehouse near the pier, Stane unlocked a chained door with his own special key. Upon entering, he was greeted by a 27 year old man, who was experimenting with whips.

"Greeting Ivan, where's your father?" asked Stane. Ivan pointed further on.

"Attached to his suit, like always." he said with a Russian accent. In the back, Stane came upon an old, sickly man who looked to have been through hell.

"Greeting Anton, I bring news."

After a fantastic lunch, Tony and Pepper spent the afternoon walking back to his home, where he wanted to spend alone time with her. They sat on his couch, watching TV as she cuddled against him. He turned to her, smiled,and kissed her. They soon began to make out, ignoring all life. After five minutes of it, Jarvis interrupted.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but a fire is commencing at the George Washington Apartment Complex." Tony let go of Pepper, who nodded.

"I won't be going anywhere... Iron Man." she said.

"I trust you Pepper." he smiled.

As he suited up, he had a grave feeling that the next few weeks were going to get more weird, more dangerous. Taking off, he began thinking to himself.

_"This is something I was destined to do. Something that God wants me to do. I am going to __protect the people I put in harms way. Nothing can stop me! I am... Iron Man."_


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

A few days after the Living Laser incident, Tony came home to a dark living room. Ahead, he could see a red headed woman looking out the window. She spoke in a Russian accent.

"The Invincible Iron Man. Good name, Mr. Stark."

"How did you-?"

"You can't keep anything from S.H.I.E.L.D., Mr. Stark. We've been on you since your escape from the Maggia prison. But I'm not here to talk about that."

"The what are you here for Ms...?"

"Romanoff. Agent Romanoff. My allies call me Black Widow. And I'm here on behalf of Colonel Fury."

"What does he want with me?"

"He wants to talk to you about Project Avengers."


End file.
